Masquerade Party
by PerkySunako
Summary: Well Halloween's getting nearer and Atobe decided to throw a Masquerade Party. Before the party, Jeizu decided to investigate on a mystery in the tennis clubroom. Who knew such a thing would be in there?


Masquerade Party

By Jeizu-chan

"Yuushi! Yuushi!" Jeizu came running toward the library where Yuushi's usual hangout is. Her voice lowered as she entered the room. "Yuushi!" she whispered.

Yuushi chuckled lightly. "Is there something you need, Jeizu?" he lowered his book.

"Ah, there you are." she walked toward him. "Atobe says he wants everyone in the clubroom."

"And he sent you to do it?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No. I went by myself. As if I'd follow orders from HIM. Come on, it sounds important," she tugged on his sleeve. He closed his book and followed her out.

They reached the clubroom in a little while.

"Ah, good. Everyone is here," Atobe said.

"Okay. See you guys in a little while," Jeizu turned around to leave.

"Where are you going, ahn?"

"Yeah. Come and sit down." Hiyoshi invited.

"I thought this was a meeting with the tennis team," she looked at them.

"And you're not part of the tennis team?" Gakuto asked.

"Well, aside from the part that I don't play tennis and.. well that's pretty much it." she shrugged.

"Just sit down," Atobe ordered. She complied and sat down beside the redhead. He put his arm around her.

"I thought you were gonna' use the 'yawning' trick," Jeizu chuckled lightly.

"As if. I don't need that," Gakuto said.

"Well, Ore-sama has noticed that Halloween is getting nearer." Atobe started. "So.. Ore-sama decided to.." he turned around and pulled down the fabric that was covering a sort of presentation. "Arrange a masquerade party," he tried to say it with as much flare and glamour as he can.

"SUGOII!" Jeizu cheered. "Demo, what kind of era?"

"What do you mean, ahn?"

"Is the theme going to be like, Victorian, Middle Ages or Modern?" she asked.

Yuushi smirked. "Where did you learn that, Jeizu?"

"I know some stuff," she grinned.

"Well what do you suggest?" Atobe leaned on the desk.

"Victorian! 'Cause it's my favorite," she smiled.

"All right then. Victorian it is." Atobe scribbled it on a notepad.

"Pfft.." Jeizu held back her laughter.

"Is something funny?" Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"No no it's nothing. You just.. Well you look like an assistant at some big company," she chuckled.

Atobe walked toward her and leaned close, way too close. "Ore-sama would never work for anyone. He would OWN the company,"

"Understood. Now move back, monkey, this is getting uncomfortable," she shooed him.

He smirked.

"Oi Atobe, if you like Jeizu, please hide it from me," Gakuto frowned.

"Ore-sama wouldn't hide such a thing. And Gakuto freak isn't my type," Atobe flipped his hair.

Jeizu scoffed. "Yeah right," she muttered.

Hiyoshi spoke, "I thought your type of girls were strong-willed. And Jeizu-san is nothing short of that."

"And how would you know such nonsense, ahn?" Atobe stared at him.

"Multiple websites of your fangirls say that. Couldn't be a coincidence," Hiyoshi hid a smirk.

Jeizu grinned. "Thank you, Hiyoshi. Right, can't be a coincidence, ne Atobe,"

"That is for Ore-sama to know," he turned around and stared at the presentation. Wondering what else he can add.

Yuushi smirked. "I've never seen this side of you, Atobe,"

Jeizu couldn't stop grinning. "Monkey likes me? I don't know if I should be happy or irritated," she chuckled lightly. Atobe twitched.

"I'M irritated," Gakuto muttered.

"So when will the masquerade party be?" she asked. Turning off the spotlight on Atobe.

"On Hollow's Eve." Atobe said.

"Alright then. We have a few weeks to get our costumes and masks. And Atobe will take care of everything." she said.

"Is it going to be like a ball? Like the one in Cinderella?" Gakuto asked.

"You compared it to Cinderella?" Hiyoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Oi, don't make fun of my Gak-kun's feminine-ness." Jeizu giggled. Gakuto frowned at them.

Yuushi chuckled lightly. "I suppose it will be, Gakuto. Why do you ask?"

"So I can take Jeizu as my partner." Gakuto grinned.

"Ah.. Ore-sama has thought of that. No one will be bringing partners to the party. You must all find your desired partner amongst the crowd of masked people." Atobe smirked.

"Well it will be easy to find this redhead," Jeizu said as she messed Gakuto's hair. Earning a light giggle from the boy.

"Yeah well you'll easily find me but how will I find you?" Gakuto asked Jeizu.

"I'll just be watching from afar. Watching you look for me desperately," Jeizu grinned.

"You are so mean," the redhead pouted.

"You better have sharp eyes, Mukahi-senpai. Atobe might find her first," Hiyoshi teased.

"This ought to be fun," Jeizu clapped happily.

"Why would Ore-sama look for a girl like THAT?" Atobe raised an eyebrow.

Soon enough, Atobe had finished planning everything for the event. There were only a few days left 'til the Masquerade Party. Everyone has got their costumes and masks. They were only waiting for the day of the party.

"Yay, I'm so excited!" Jeizu exclaimed as they walked home. Atobe yawned slightly.

"Why don't we have a little celebration? For Atobe's hard work," Jeizu suggested.

Gakuto raised an eyebrow. "You? You're suggesting that? I thought you hated Atobe,"

"I do. But nothing's wrong with rewarding him," she shrugged.

"Ore-sama would like a celebration but he is too tired. Ore-sama will be going home now," Atobe said as he walked toward the limo that arrived.

"Okay.. How about tomorrow?" Jeizu asked.

"Ja," Atobe entered the car and left.

"Huh.. Must be really tired." she said and they continued walking.

"Probably." Yuushi said. "Or he's not in the mood for any celebration,"

"What do you mean?" Jeizu looked confused.

"Well you said you hated him," Yuushi stated.

"Pfft.. that? Atobe would just ignore that. I doubt that he'll take it seriously. Even though I'm serious about it," she chuckled lightly.

"Still mean though," Choutarou said.

"Oh come on. That's Atobe. Since when does he take that kind of stuff seriously?" Jeizu scoffed. "Yuushi, you know Atobe the most, what do you think?" Gakuto turned to his bestfriend.

"Sometimes Atobe is serious and sometimes he isn't. It's our job to guess," Yuushi pushed his glasses up.

"I can't believe we're talking about this. Leave the monkey alone and lets go get sushi," Jeizu said and headed for a sushi shop. The rest followed her.

~The Next Day~

Jeizu yawned as the lunch bell rang. Yuushi closed his notebook.

"Jeizu!" Gakuto peeked his head in the classroom. "Let's go get lunch,"

"Alright. Yuushi, wanna' get lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," Yuushi replied. They stood up and walked toward the doorway. Gakuto walked with them to the cafeteria. As soon as they entered, Jeizu immediately spotted Atobe and the others sitting on their usual spot.

"You know, I always imagine this table with a velvet rope around it," she said as she sat down.

"Hm.. Ore-sama could add that," Atobe smirked.

"Feeling better, Atobe?" Yuushi asked.

"What do you mean, hn?"

"Well.." Yuushi looked to Jeizu.

She blinked. "What? Oh right. Yuushi thinks you're kinda' upset because I said I hate you,"

Atobe scoffed. "Why would Ore-sama be upset about something like that?"

"See, told you so," Jeizu looked at Yuushi.

"Because everybody thinks you like Jeizu-san," Choutarou said. Jeizu tried not to laugh.

Atobe sighed. "Ore-sama simply thinks that Gakuto freak is amusing and entertaining at times. That does not mean I like her,"

"Yeah. If he did then he wouldn't keep calling me a freak," Jeizu pointed out.

"Correct." Atobe added.

"Alright. Now that that's rid off, why don't we have some fun before the masquerade?" Jeizu said.

"What kind of fun?" Shishido asked.

"Like Halloween fun," she grinned.

"Are we gonna' get costumes and go trick or treating?" Gakuto asked. Excited about the thought of it.

"Oh Gakuto you're cute but I think that's too childish," she cringed.

He pouted a bit. "Fine."

"Sorry," she kissed his forehead. "O-kay. I'm talking about the ghost in the clubroom,"

Everybody went silent.

"What ghost? I didn't know there was a ghost in the clubroom," Hiyoshi said.

Yuushi leaned back on his chair and folded his arms. "I only read this story in the school's history section;

Back then when the clubroom wasn't occupied by the tennis club, there were two boys who were the closest of friends. They were bestfriends." he glanced at Gakuto.

"One of them was very troubled. He was abandoned by his parents long ago but luckily a kind man found him and kept him. But the man's wife had left him for another and because of that, the man's life was destroyed. He got worse at his job and soon he got fired. He always got home drunk and he'd usually turn his anger to the boy.

But, determined to have a better life, the boy took a job and with hard work, he was able to enter Hyotei. There he met his soon-to-be bestfriend. They used to hang out in that room, our clubroom. They swore that that room would be theirs. Their hangout place.

But soon the boy's bestfriend fell in love. He would spend almost every moment with the girl. The boy felt lonely again. And angry, he got angry at the girl and his anger only grew when his bestfriend brought the girl to the clubroom. He got angry at his bestfriend too.

One day he invited the two in the room, and that's where he killed them. And he committed suicide afterwards." Yuushi finished.

He looked around at his friends. Atobe was unshaken. Choutarou, Shishido, Hiyoshi and Taki were serious looking. Gakuto was clinging to Jeizu, his eyes wide and scared.

"G-Gakuto.. ack.. I can't breathe.." Jeizu tried to inhale a breath of air.

"Oh.. Sorry," he loosened his grip but he wasn't letting go.

"Sorry Gakuto. I forgot you don't like ghost stories," Yuushi apologized.

"Yeah.." Gakuto frowned at him.

"So let's investigate that." Jeizu suggested.

"When?" Shishido asked.

"Tomorrow night." she grinned.

"My mom said I have to be home as soon as possible!" Gakuto made a quick excuse.

"The principal and the teachers will make sure that no student is in school when the gates close." Atobe said.

"So lets hide." she suggested.

"Where?" Hiyoshi asked.

"Oh find your own hiding place. We'll meet in front of the clubroom once the principal and teachers leave. And bring flashlights." she said. "So everyone's coming?" She didn't need their answer. Everyone will be coming.

Then the bell rang. Gakuto jumped. "O-oh.. Bell. Time to get back," he nervously said. Everyone cleaned up their bento box and lunch trays then headed off to class.

Jeizu held back Gakuto, "You ARE coming, right?" she said.

He pouted. "Do I really have to?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to. Surely you'll be fine with leaving me alone with them and Atobe. After all, they are your friends." she grinned as she walked ahead.

He frowned. "You left me with no choice at all, Jeizu,"

The next day, the school principal and teachers looked around the school before they close the gates. Seeing if there are any students still there.

Jeizu hid somewhere on the rooftop. Gakuto hid on top of a tree, where he'd wait 'til Yuushi opens a window so he can jump in. Yuushi hid in a closet. Hiyoshi and Choutarou had their separate hiding place in the library. Shishido hid in the men's bathroom, which was very creepy. Taki was in the hallways, moving like a shadow when he heard footsteps coming. Jeizu somehow forced Atobe to hide in a locker. They didn't bring Jirou though, he would just fall asleep.

When they heard the gates close they all went out from their hiding place. Atobe, well you could just imagine how he would feel, hiding in a locker and whatnot. Yuushi left the closet and entered a classroom. Opening a window. Gakuto jumped through the window.

"Thanks Yuushi," Gakuto said and they walked toward the clubroom.

Jeizu walked by the locker where Atobe was 'accidentally' locked in. She turned the combination on the lock and opened it.

"Well hello, how was it in there?" she said.

Atobe was frowning and yeah, you could tell he was pissed. He did his best to hide it though.

"It was, snug," he said through closed teeth. A door opened, Hiyoshi and Choutarou exited the library. They could both see an upset Atobe and didn't need to ask how it was in the locker. The four of them headed to the clubroom. Taki appeared around the corner and joined them. Shishido left the bathroom as well.

They all met in front of the clubroom door. Jeizu turned on her flashlight.

"Never thought the school was so creepy at night," she said.

"Scared? We can go home now if you want," Gakuto smiled at her. 'Please say yes,' he thought.

"Nah. Come on," she opened the clubroom and there was a burst of cold air. Her hair stood on end.

"Maybe someone left the air conditioner on," Choutarou said. They all went in. Hiyoshi flipped the light switch but the lights didn't turn on.

"They turn off the electricity switch before leaving," Atobe said as he sat on a chair.

"Ah." Hiyoshi flipped the switch again to turn it off.

"So, how do you expect we see a ghost today?" Yuushi said as he sat down.

"Not sure. Well something will surely happen," Jeizu shrugged.

They waited around for about an hour and a half. Jeizu reached over to Shishido's wrist to look at his glow in the dark watch.

"Still early," she said.

An eerie silence filled the room as the minutes passed. The hallways were quiet as ever, the wind rustled the trees every once in a while. Then the piano in the music room broke the silence. It was a faint sound but everyone was sure that it was being played. It was a beautiful tune too.

"W-what's that," Gakuto shivered.

Jeizu shrugged. "I don't know."

"Do you think i-it's a ghost?" Gakuto clung to her.

"I don't know either. Lets investigate." she stood up from the couch. "Who wants to come with me?"

Gakuto shook his head immediately. No one else answered.

"Okay. Choutarou, Yuushi, come on." she pulled Choutarou up from his chair.

"A-alright," Choutarou grabbed his flashlight. Yuushi stood up and the three of them left the clubroom.

The music room was a few rooms away. As soon as they got nearer the music got fainter and slower. Until it stopped. Jeizu's hair was standing on end. They stood in front of the door.

"Yuushi you open the door," Jeizu hid behind the tensai. Yuushi sighed and reached for the handle, and then it opened.

"I, didn't open that door," Yuushi spoke.

"Must be the wind," Choutarou nervously said.

"That's what they all say." Jeizu said. She peeked her head inside. "No one's here."

"Let's look around," Yuushi entered the room, he checked if there were any unlocked windows. Jeizu walked by the piano and pressed a few keys. She checked inside the piano if it was rigged or something.

"Nothing here," she said. When she turned around a skull's eye sockets were looking at her. "AH!" she backed up.

"I found this skull," Choutarou said as he lowered it.

"O-oh.. Choutarou," she sweatdropped.

"A skull in the music room. Hm.. How odd," Yuushi said. "Well the windows are all locked."

"Lets get back then," Jeizu said.

They left the music room. Choutarou left the skull on a table.

"Well? Did you see a ghost?" Atobe asked as they returned.

"No. But Choutarou found a skull," Jeizu said and sat back down on the couch.

"A skull?" Hiyoshi echoed. Choutarou nodded.

"Where's Gakuto?" Yuushi asked.

"Gakuto and Shishido went to the music room. They heard you scream," Atobe looked to Jeizu.

"I did not scream. It was a surprised yell," she pointed out.

"But we didn't see them," Choutarou said.

"They can't be lost. They've been in this school long enough," Yuushi said.

"Maybe someone wanted to go to the bathroom." Jeizu shrugged. "They should be back soon."

Shishido and Gakuto did get a bit lost but they soon found their way. They opened the music room's door.

"AH!" Gakuto jumped back as he saw the skull on the table.

"It's just a skull," Shishido examined it.

"I-I knew that," Gakuto stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Where are Jeizu and the others?"

Shishido shrugged. "Maybe they went back to the clubroom,"

They left the music room and walked back.

"I can't believe Jeizu-san got everyone to agree to this investigation," Shishido spoke.

Gakuto nodded.

"Where did you hide?" Shishido asked.

"Up a tree. And Yuushi opened a window to let me in." Gakuto replied.

"I don't know why but I hid in the men's bathroom. That was so uncool of me," Shishido kept the flashlight in front. "It was kinda' creepy in there."

"Creepy how?"

"I don't know. Just creepy. They say a ghost is haunting that bathroom," Shishido said.

Gakuto froze. "G-ghost? What's the s-story on that?"

"I can't remember. Something about a group of bullies giving a poor kid a swirly."

"And he d-died?" Gakuto's voice became kinda' squeaky.

"No. The kid killed one of the bullies in there," Shishido walked ahead. Gakuto stood in place.

"What's wrong?" He looked back at a frozen Gakuto.

"I-I heard a sound over t-there," Gakuto pointed behind him. "Please tell me there's no ghost behind me," he closed his eyes shut.

Shishido sighed. "No, Mukahi, there's no ghost behind you."

As soon as they reached the clubroom, Gakuto practically jumped on the couch to hide behind Jeizu.

"What's wrong?" Jeizu looked at a shivering redhead.

"N-nothing." he said, still hiding.

"Did you guys see anything yet?" Shishido asked as he sat down.

Jeizu grinned. "We found a hidden door!"

"Really?" Gakuto managed to ask.

"Yeah. Figures though, Hyotei is really huge." she said.

"Ore-sama never thought a secret door would be here," Atobe stated.

"Where is it?" Shishido asked.

Choutarou walked to the wall and reached behind a heavy bookshelf. He pushed some sort of button and a part of the wall moved back and slid to the side.

"Whoa!" Gakuto pointed his flashlight on it.

"How'd you find it?" Shishido stood up and walked toward it.

"Well, I wanted to read a book but I remembered that it was dark and I can't possibly read. Annoyed, I pushed the book back too hard and tipped the bookshelf. Pressing the button." Jeizu said.

"Have you gone inside?" Gakuto asked.

"Not yet. We waited for you guys," Yuushi said.

"Now that you're here. Let's go inside!" Jeizu stood up from the couch.

"As if. I'm not letting you- no, I'm not allowing you to go inside there. It could be dangerous!" Gakuto pulled her back down on the couch.

"That's why we have flashlights. And we'll let Atobe go first, so he can warn us if it's dangerous. Right, oh marvelous and brave captain who will risk his safety for us?" Jeizu used her nice and pretty voice on the last part.

Atobe smirked. "As long as it's not as 'snug' as the locker," he stood up from the chair and grabbed his flashlight.

"Yay, our captain is so awesome," Jeizu cheered. Gakuto let out a sigh of relief.

Atobe pointed his flashlight through the doorway. The light revealed nothing but more darkness.

"Ore-sama can see stairs," he said. He started down the staircase. The sound of his footsteps started to become faint until it stopped.

"Atobe, what do you see?" Jeizu peeked in the doorway. The others' heads were peeking in too. Then a tennis racket came at them.

"AAH!" they all jumped back. It was an old tennis racket. But it had bloodstains on the head.

"What the hell was that Atobe?!" Jeizu yelled in the doorway.

Yuushi looked at the tennis racket.

"What are you talking about?" Atobe called back. He was inspecting what was on the ground. The staircase led to a dark room. It was not that huge and the floor was covered in dust. The walls weren't painted and there was no light inside. It was just an empty, windowless room. Atobe moved his flashlight to a corner and two skulls greeted him. Complete with their skeleton.

Jeizu came down the staircase, using her flashlight to see. "You dare throw a tennis racket at us?!"

"Ore-sama did no such thing," Atobe replied, crouching down and inspecting the skeletons.

"Well then who- whoa.." she was cut off when she saw the skeletons. "D-do you think this is where that boy killed his bestfriend?" she shakily asked.

"Echizen! What's down there?" Shishido called down.

"You guys might wanna' see this. Actually, Choutarou, you stay with Gakuto." she said.

"No I'll stay," Yuushi said.

They all came down one by one.

"Wow.." Shishido looked at the skeletons.

"I can't believe that story was actually true," Yuushi Hiyoshi.

"Oi Gakuto freak, what were you saying about me throwing a tennis racket at you?" Atobe asked, curious.

"Oh, well a tennis racket came at us. And who else would throw that." she said. Atobe pointed to a moldy tennis ball and dark marks on the wall.

"The boy who committed suicide here must have been a tennis player." Atobe said.

"Oshitari, you said the boy committed suicide," Taki said, focused on something else.

Yuushi nodded. "Hai,"

"Then why is the noose empty?" Taki was pointing his flashlight at the rope where the boy supposedly committed suicide. Everyone felt shaken.

"What do you think they're seeing down there," Yuushi looked through the doorway.

"I don't know." Gakuto huffed. "Why didn't Jeizu let me go down there,"

Yuushi walked toward the tennis racket and crouched down, looking at the bloodstains on it.

"What a terrible thing to do," he said. He kept staring at the tennis racket.

Gakuto walked over to it and picked it up.

"Oi Gakuto, what are you doing." Yuushi looked up at him.

"I'm not Gakuto," what came out of his mouth was the voice of a thousand men. Yuushi took a step back.

"Guys, I think you should see this." Yuushi called back to them but the doorway was closed.

"Oi Gakuto this isn't funny. Open the door," Jeizu knocked from the inside.

'Gakuto''s head snapped toward the doorway. Noticing the girl's voice.

"You.. You took my bestfriend away from me," he pointed the tennis racket at the door.

"Gakuto snap out of it!" Yuushi yelled.

They all heard Yuushi.

"Oshitari, what's happening out there?" Atobe called out.

"Open the door!" Jeizu called. "What's wrong with Gakuto?"

"Oh I'll open the door," 'Gakuto' walked toward it and pressed the button. They all saw him but his eyes were different. A truly evil aura was surrounding him. Those weren't the cheerful, or in this case, terrified eyes that Gakuto has.

"Oi Mukahi, what's wrong with you," Shishido said. 'Gakuto' grabbed Jeizu by the collar and lifted her. "You'll pay." he glared.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Shishido yelled. He ran out from the doorway to try and push the redhead away but 'Gakuto' evaded him like a shadow evading the light. Atobe and Yuushi grabbed his arms and pulled him back.

"Get a hold of yourself, Gakuto!" Yuushi yelled. 'Gakuto' struggled to get out of their grasp. Jeizu stood in front of him.

"Get the hell out of my boyfriend's body," Jeizu glared at him. She had a more evil aura than the ghost.

"Are you expecting to scare me, huh?" 'Gakuto' said.

"A bit. Why are you still here? Why didn't you move on?" she said.

"Why did you use your racket to kill those two lovers?" Choutarou asked.

"All that time spent in that room, I'm guessing you were one hell of a player. Yet you let that go to waste," Taki said.

"I wonder what your real parents would think of this," Jeizu said.

"My parents abandoned me!" 'Gakuto' yelled.

"You never looked for them. But they never stopped looking for you. They had to leave you because they couldn't support you yet." Yuushi said.

"Stop it! Stop it!" 'Gakuto' was loosing control.

Yuushi looked around.

"What's happening?" Jeizu looked worriedly at him.

'Gakuto' shook and tensed up then he relaxed. They all saw a white orb come out of his stomach and float off out the room. Atobe and Yuushi let go of him. Gakuto was unconscious, Jeizu held him close.

"W-what was that all about," Shishido said.

~The Next Day; Day of the Masquerade~

Everyone was having a wonderful time. The large hall was almost filled and the decorations were marvelous. Atobe stood on a balcony, watching. But he couldn't forget their investigation on the ghost of the clubroom.

They decided not to open that room again. They'll just leave it alone.

Hiyoshi kept scratching under his mask 'cause the mask was real itchy. A girl mustered up the courage and asked Yuushi to dance. Yuushi politely said yes, to be nice. Jirou was asleep, his head on a table. His mask was still on though.

'Lame..' Shishido thought as he sat on a chair.

Jeizu looked around for the familiar red hair. Gakuto snuck up behind her and placed his hands on her waist.

"Found you," he said.

"Gakuto," she smiled and turned around. She hugged him tight. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. It's certainly an experience, being possessed and all." he said. She smiled at him.

"Wanna' dance?" he asked.

"You can dance?" she giggled lightly.

"I can try," he said.

"Well, at least ask politely," she smiled.

He took a step back and bowed. "May I have this dance?" he said and offered his hand.

"You may," she took his hand and he led her to the middle of the dance floor. He placed his right hand around her waist. He held her hand with the other. They danced a light waltz.

"Don't step on my foot, okay?" she said.

He pouted. "Don't underestimate me, Jeizu. I happen to have kicked out a ghost from my body."

"Actually it was the ghost that left." she said.

"No. I kicked him out. Yuushi said that I, I mean the ghost, said, 'Stop it! Stop it!' What do you think made him yell like that?" he grinned.

She thought for a moment to let it sink in. "Wow. Good job," she moved close and kissed his cheek.

"Just the cheek? That was a ghost, Jeizu." he said.

She giggled. She lifted his mask and she lifted her own. She smiled and cupped his cheeks, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

A while later the group got together. It wasn't hard to find each other. Since all of them had noticeable hair styles.

"Well done, Atobe." Jeizu congratulated him. "This party is wonderful,"

"What do you expect?" Atobe smirked.

"So.. I know this has been on everyone's mind. What should we do about the hidden room?" Jeizu asked. They looked at each other.

"Leave it. We don't want to disturb anything else that's in there," Atobe said.

"What do you mean, anything else?" Hiyoshi raised an eyebrow.

Atobe smirked, "You should really read the history section more often. Did you ever wonder why that room was there?" he turned around and went to the dance floor. Leaving everyone hanging.

"Does that mean.. we're gonna' have another investigation?" Shishido asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't want my Gak-kun to get possessed again," she pouted as she clung to Gakuto.

"I'll be fine," Gakuto assured.

"Hyotei tennis team, a.k.a. paranormal investigator," Jeizu grinned.

"That could be a part-time thing," Choutarou chuckled.


End file.
